I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a guard rail assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guard rail assembly encased in a plastic sheath for use between an entrance way and an exit way in a general store setting.
II Description on the Relevant Art
Many guard rail assemblies in use today are constructed of metal, such as steel, encoated with paint or metal plating.
These guard rail assemblies are used to establish a boundary, such as a corral for grocery carts, or as a divider between an exit and entrance ramp, or an aisle way in a general store. The disadvantage of these painted or metal plated guard rails assemblies is that the guard rail may rust due to weather conditions or general use. Therefore, the guard rail must continually be repainted to protect from rust and upkeep the appearance.
A further disadvantage of these previously known guard rail assemblies is that any object bumping into the guard rail assembly will cause a dent or chip the paint on the guard rail. To repair the guard rail, the indentation must be bumped out and the rail repainted to prevent the metal from rusting.